Burning Ice
by nikalove345
Summary: People grow and change but in the end Love stays the same. The mistakes of the past messes with the future of all those involved. The story contains boy's love. Surprise Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone this is "Nika" This is my first ever KKM fan fiction… Please be gentle and loving. I will respond to all reviews. **

**__________________________**

Date: 57 years before the arrival of Yuuri.

"Where are you going?" Conrad asked as he was cleaning his sword at the little Inn he and Yozak frequented to get away from friends and the pressure of being the Maou's son.

"Nowhere in particular, just out and about." Yozak answered in that lazy way of his which both amused Conrad and angered him at the same moment. The brown haired male glanced up to look Yozak in the eyes, from the stance of his fellow soldier in training, he knew something was wrong. He did not ask what it was, no that was not the way of the relationship between them. Conrad simply gazed at him and allowed Yozak the time he needed to figure out his feelings.

After long moments, the orange haired male began to speak, "I am meeting a friend for dinner, and lively conversation. " Yozak winked at Conrad with that statement. Conrad knew he was faking his laughter.

***

"Who is she?" Weller asked in an amused tone. _"She?" _Yozak thought to himself. _"Oh yea, Weller thinks that I am male whore. Oh well, no need to let him down." _

"No one in particular, just some fun for tonight. You know what 'fun' is right?" Yozak chuckled out. He did not care to hear Weller's response so he opted to leave before he could speak. As the young military officer walked towards his destination, he was conflicted by the strong feelings inside of his heart. He had never been with a man before, would he like it or would he hate it. Those questions plagued the half demon to no end. Michael Viltz had followed him around for a month for no apparent reason other than supposedly wanting to be his friend. Although Michael was both older and taller than Yozak, his impression was that of younger brother, he had hazel eyes and sandy brown hair to match. Weller thought the situation was the funniest thing on the planet. He did not laugh outright, no Weller only raised his brows every time he saw the young demon coming. Yozak knew Weller too well to not know the signs of being laughed at by him.

_**Flashback **_

After leading the other male to a sectioned off corner of their campus, Yozak had turned and said "Both avoiding and threatening physical punishment really does not work on you. What inthe hell is the real reason you follow me?" Michael Viltz had looked him in his eyes and then kissed him squarely on the lips. At first Yozak was going to push him away, another male kissing him was not really his thing but before his hand could get enough force behind it, it was caught. "What the hell are you do-?" Michael licked his bottom lip and Yozak moaned and closed his eyes. The other military cadet pressed their bodies closer together, one hand still holding Yozak's wrist while the other was on the lower part of his back.

The taller man licked Yozak's bottom lip again only in order to deepen the kiss. Viltz's tongue began to do things to the younger man that not even women had. Yozak began to shiver, wanting to be in more contact with this man who tasted tangy and irresistible but suddenly Michael pulled away.

"Please don't…" Yozak whined, pushing himself closer, _he wanted_, no_ needed_ to taste that flavorful tongue again but Michael was not allowing him to.

"I think you are beautiful, funny, and smart." Michael whispered into his hear. "My heart is already yours, and I know that in time you may come to feel the same way for me. I will not push you to care for me, but at least let me spend time with you."

"I…" Yozak whispered in confusion, he could not think with Michael hands still on him.

"You do not have to decide now. Let's leave this place and go get something to eat, shall we?" Michael let go of the shorter male in front of him and turned to lead the way.

"If this is about sex, then just say so. Do not pretend it is something else." Yozak said his eyes lowered. Hands touched the orange haired man's face tilting his chin back up.

"Do not misunderstand Yozak," Michael's eyes had become hungry, his voice hard. "I want to see you come undone in my arms… whimpering my name. But I also care for you, I have for a long time, even though I knew you might have feelings for someone else who both is your friend and who comes from higher nobility than I do."

"No, it is not lik…" Yozak tried to speak.

"You do not need to explain. Either way it goes," He leaned back into Yozak. "Ai shi teru."

_**End Flashback **_

Yozak mind came back to the present as he looked at the door to the Inn down the street from the one he and Weller had just passed the time in. Michael had kept his promise to Yozak, he neither forced himself physically or emotionally onto the younger male. Actually it had been Yozak's idea to get the Inn in the first place, it had been in a fit of sexual frustration as Michael had pulled back when Yozak's body had needed him most. Now, he doubted his decision making abilities. After many minutes of just standing looking at the door, he knocked. The door opened, like the person on the other side had been impatiently waiting. Michael stood there with his beautiful eyes staring at Yozak, his eyes spoke of tenderness and of a deep love unbeknownst to Yozak before. Viltz held out his hand to Yozak, and the other man did not think twice about taking it. He heard the door close behind him.

"I am glad you came." Michael whispered.

"Did you doubt me?" Yozak returned. "This was my idea." The hazel eyed male only smiled in response. Yozak thumped him on the head for that sly smile.

"Touch me." The half demon whispered and Michael did so happily. At each stroke of the older man's hands, Yozak felt himself losing his handle on reality. All that he felt was the sheer pleasure of his lover's hands unbuttoning his clothing and caressing his bare skin. He moaned when Michael's tongue licked a particular sensitive area somewhere between his lower abs and upper hip. After preparing Yozak for the final stages of their lovemaking, Michael stopped.

"Michael please,… please don't stop." He whimpered eyes closed.

"Yozak, look at me. I need to see your eyes" Viltz whispered sternly. Yozak did as he was told, Michael obviously saw what he needed to because at that moment he penetrated the other's tight opening. Yozak grasped, whimpered and felt himself scratching Michael back. Viltz waited, allowing his love time to get use to the feel of him. Neither one knew who moved first after this, actually they did not care, all either of them wanted was to pleasure the other and reach their climax.

In the afterglow of lovemaking, each whispered their vows of affection. Although both male, Michael being the taker and Yozak being the person being taken, Michael felt the need to lavish Yozak with compliments. Yozak accepted them gratefully, he was a bit self conscious being that it was his first time with a man. They held each other as they slept the rest of the night away.

As Conrad took the hidden route back to his academy, he still wondered what had happened to Yozak. His best usually made it back in time to walk him back to his school, but not this time. He was pondering this when he heard voices. He peeked around the tree and saw Yozak being held by that annoying guy that also went to his academy. The first thing that Conrad wanted to do was cut off the other man's hands. _"What the hell is going on?"_ That was the only thing that kept running through his head.

"Please do not cry my love." He heard Viltz whisper. "_Yozak does not cry!"_

"I am not a woman, but I think I should start wearing dresses. What man do you know starts crying after sex?" Yozak said jokingly but tears were still falling from his eyes. _"Sex?!"_

"You do not have to pretend with me my love. I know you are upset. I am sorry if I pushed you into doing something you were not ready to do." Michael whispered guiltly.

"No, I wanted too. I wanted you, besides you had been a good boy for months. God you are great in the sack and I love you. I will never regret you or the wonderful night we spent together." Yozak leaned up and kissed the boy passionately. Conrad felt something close to rage build up inside of him but he did not know why. After many long moments of their war of the tongues, they pulled apart.

"Are you sure you do not want me to walk you to your school?" Michael asked.

"No, we are already at yours and I know you have already been late because of me. No argument, okay? I love and I will see you later." With a wink he gave Viltz one last kiss and sent him on his way. After Michael was out of sight, Yozak turned and started walking towards his own school.

Conrad came from behind the tree and met Yozak at a halfway point. Yozak did not notice Conrad until they we nearly face to face.

"Weller…" Yozak whispered.

"Good morning Yozak." That was all that was said and Conrad continued on his way.

Date: 30 years before the arrival of Yurri "The Battle of Luttenburg"

"No Michael, I will not leave you." Yozak cried hysterically.

"I love you Yozak. Please go! I am injured and slowing you down. The wounds are fatal, my love. I do not want you to watch me die, if you love me you would leave." Michael's weaken voice whispered calmly.

"No, no, no, you promised we would never part." Yozak continued to cry, not caring that Conrad was watching them.

"Conrad take him away. Now! Hurry before the enemy finds us." Michael said now completely ignoring his lover, in favor of the man who had been his rival, understanding flash between them. Without a second thought Conrad moved and he had a struggling Yozak over his shoulder.

"No! Ai shi teru, I love you. Ai shi teru, Michael!" Yozak screamed unable to break the iron grip Conrad had on him.

"I love you too. Please do not let your soul linger hear with mine. I love Yozak." That was the last time Yozak saw Michael. Conrad and Yozak was a mile up the road before Weller stopped.

"I have to go back, he needs me." Yozak turned.

"Did you not see how he was placing his knives?" Conrad whispered sadly. The sight of Yozak being in this much hurt him to. "He will die with honor, would you take that away from him?"

"I love him Conrad." Yozak said, finally understanding the situation. There was no emotion left in voice. "I will kill every one of those people, who took him from me." After catching back up the rest of the platoon, he and Conrad might have done just that.

**AN: Hello out there!!! Did you like my story? In a way it could be a stand alone but you know what, there are more chapters to come. Please review. I know my grammar sucks but please be patient with me. Any question? I hope the timeline's okay. Oh yea, don't forget that nobles went to one school and commoners went to another. PLEASE RVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reads my story. I love you guys who read my story!!!! Oh, but no reviews. That kind of makes my pin want to fall asleep on the page. Good thing I write for myself. Here is chapter 2!**

**Date: Five Years after the arrival of Yuuri.**

Burning Ice Chapter 2

"Yuuri, you are such a cheater!" The green eyed demon screamed, pointing his sword at the king of the country. He was readying himself to call up the fire spirit which served him when Yozak appeared out of nowhere. He looked both dirty and tired but his bright smile was still in place.

"Hello there, you guys look like you are having fun." Yozak smirked out, leaning against a tree. Yuuri sighed with relief, he had more than likely avoided his death. He still did not know that thanking the maid for cookies meant he was a cheater. At twenty-one Yuuri was about Shouri's height but he was a bit smaller than his brother in weight. Shinou had told him that he would stop aging at twenty-three in human time and start maturing at the rate to which normal Mazoku (1) do, so that means he had two years to fill out.

The older male looked as though he had been somewhere that was neither sanitary nor safe given his outward appearance. Yuuri turned when he heard someone approaching, he was about to speak but his god father's facial expression stopped him. Conrad had a slight frown in place but that was not the problem, it was his eyes. The set of oak colored orbs showed sternness that Yuuri only knew Conrad to use on his subordinates.

"Umm, Conrad?" Yuuri whispered, afraid of what he saw in his godfather's eyes.

"Your arrival is late. " Conrad said speaking directly to Yozak.

"I have spoken to Lord von Voltaire already, Sir. He understands the reasons behind my delay." Yozak spoke as though Conrad was not his closest friend in the world but his commanding officer. He had even stood up straight away from the tree. Out of the many years that Yuuri had known these two men of Shin Makoku, the young king had never seen them this way.

"Go and get cleaned up. We will see you at dinner." Conrad said dismissing the other male.

"Yes sir." Yozak responded and walked away. Conrad watched as the orange haired male went, he saw the limp that his friend was trying to hide. _"Damn him and his stubborn ways. If he was hurt then he should have sent word." _

"Conrad?" Yuuri called questioningly.

"Yes Hieka?" Conrad said his normal smile back in place.

"Is everything alright?" Yuuri asked choosing to ignore the Hieka part this time.

"Yes, perfectly fine. The festival starts tomorrow. Are you prepared?" Conrad asked changing the subject matter.

"I dislike this festival, the tournament can become really dangerous. Although I know the guards will stop the nobles if anything should get out of hand." The double black responded.

"Everything will be fine wimp." The blond fire wielder stated rejoining the conversation.

"I know that Wolfe and do not call me wimp." Yuuri said patiently and then he stated seriously, "You act as though you are still the same person as when I first came here. Grow up and change Wolfram."

"I am grown," There was fire in Wolfram's eyes and a bit of hurt too. "I will never change enough for you. I will never _change _into a woman!" With that, Wolfram stormed away.

"That is not what I meant by change Wolfe." Yuuri whispered, feeling the already huge gap between them widening.

%%%

There was a knock at the door, which Yozak promptly ignored in favor of snuggling further under the covers until his elbow hit his wounded side. The half demon moaned into the pillows, his ribs were not broken but they sure felt like it. While spying on a group of humans plotting a resistance against his own country, Yozak had been seen by a baker who thought he had come to look at his wife undress. To say the least, the baker was twice his size with bricks for fists. He had decided not to dress up as a woman that night because the "Resistance" as they called themselves had decided to disband after hearing a story about Yuuri turning into the Maou. Actually that was their last meeting he was spying on. After getting his body beaten on like a horse that was being whipped, he had dragged himself to the hideout that was prepared in case of emergencies. The orange haired man had tended to his wounds as best he could, after four days he was finally able to move enough to head home.

The knock came again but this time someone opened the door to enter, Yozak lifted his head to see Conrad enter the room carrying a tray full of food and medical supplies. Yozak smirked, _"Of course the Captain would notice my injuries." _

"Sit up and eat." Conrad commanded and the other male did exactly as he was told. Yozak sat exposing his bare chest, he groaned as he turned to face his friend. Conrad stared at his chest and then proceeded to unscrew a jar filled with something that looked like vomit and smelled even worse. Yozak reached for the jar but the brown haired man swatted his hand away. Conrad dipped his bare fingers into the glass container and leaned towards the other man. Yozak stilled his friend's hand an inch before it reached his chest, and then he placed his other hand on Conrad's shoulder, never once breaking eye contact. Slowly, Yozak lead Conrad's hand the rest of the way to the side where his bruises were the worst. He heard himself whimpering and he leaned his head against Conrad shoulder, not wanting to be seen in such pain. He did not want Conrad's pity but he could not seem to move away from the brown haired half demon and handle the situation on his own. He felt close to passing out by the time Conrad dipped his fingers into the jar for the third time.

"You have drugged me." Yozak stated drowsily.

"Yes." Conrad responded calmly.

"Why Conrad?" Yozak asked before he closed his eyes for the final time, losing the battle against the drugs.

"Sleep, I will watch over you." Conrad said, sadden by the fact that the only time he gets to hold and hear his first name out of the other half demons mouth is when he is hurting.

&&&

Wolfram von Bielefeld walked the halls of Blood Pledge Castle completely confused about his situation in life. To many outside looking in on his life, it was perfect but to the young Mazoku he only felt lonely. He and Yuuri were getting to be further and further away from each other emotionally. He use to could read Yuuri like a opened book but now all they did was argue and hurt each other. Wolfram felt restless in the soul.

"Excuse me." Wolfram said quickly as he rebounded off the person in front of him. He had let his mind wonder so far as to walk into someone. Yuuri was truly messing up his mind.

"That is fine Lord von Bielefeld, If I could get knocked down a flight of stairs by someone as beautiful as you everyday it may be well worth the concussion." The stranger said. Wolfram looked into eyes the color of fall foliage, they were dark green with spicks of brown in them. The blonde lord found himself entranced by them. "Am I so breathtaking that you are unable to speak?" The taller man laughed out.

"Excuse me?" Wolfram snapped both angry and embarrassed by the truth of what the raven haired male had implied.

"Are those the only two words you know? Then it is true what they say about blondes." The stranger laughed out.

"How dare you!" Wolfram nearly screamed and then turned to leave. He would have hated explaining to Gwendal why he set one of the castle's guests on fire but before he could turn all the way around, a hand stopped him "Unless you want to be burned to a crisp, then let go of me."

"I am sorry if I offended you bratty lord but you are the one who stood dumbfounded by my looks." There was something sensual to the way this man was looking at Wolfram that made him blush.

"He said let go." A voice said, both men turned to find Yuuri leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Hieka." The man let go of Wolfram and the blonde proceeded down the stairs to his fiancé. When Wolfram got to Yuuri, the double back still hand not looked at him, he was still looking the other man in the eyes.

"What is your name?" Yuuri asked finally breaking the silence, his voice not so hard anymore.

"Alexander, Alexander von(2) Viltz." The other man answer.

"Well Alexander, you should go and rest, the tournament starts tomorrow." Yuuri said dismissingly. After he heard the footsteps completely disappear, Yuuri finally turned to Wolfram. What Wolfram saw made his heart sank. Yuuri's eyes were in slits, a telling sign of his angrier. The Maou's eyes were the only ones that had slits in them. "How long were you going to allow him to touch you?" Yuuri asked in false calm. His only answer was a slap across the cheek. There was silence for a long moment before Wolfram burst into tears and ran away.

&&&

_**AN:(1) I just wanted Yuuri to be taller and a bit more mature. (2) I forgot to add the von to my other original character's name, yes they are related. I seriously hoped you liked this chapter. I will not be able to upload another chapter until next Thursday, I have to work and I need to finish chapter three of "The waves of the sea" for the Potterverse. I hope the grammar is a bit better. I am still looking for a beta, until then be patient. Please review!!!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Guys, Thank you for your patients in waiting for chapter three… Xmas got in the way. For those of you who review it encourages me to write.**

andromeda90

**OMG!!!! I am glad you liked it.**

pikeebo

**Angst is a killer isn't it?**

Akenhod

"transmutes strong emotions" I think I fell in love with you at that very moment!!!! Lol! Thanks for your review!

**Here is chapter 3**

As Yuuri walked the distance from the stairs to the far side of the Castle where his and Wolfram's room lay, he thought about the look on the fairer haired boy's face before he had turned and fled. The double black knew that his fiancé had been hurt by the comments that were made. Shinou had told Yuuri that he and his alter ego would, in the years to come, merge into one personality. In a sense the young man liked the Maou's impact on his behavior, he fond himself more aggressive and less likely to believe lies. Those were the good aspects of becoming one with the Maou, on the other hand he fond himself overreacting at the slightest things, especially when it came to Wolfram. Although Yuuri was confused at some aspects of his and Wolfram's relationship, his more aggressive side fond that he knew exactly what he wanted, in that same way the Maou did not want Wolfram standing alone in the dark being _touched _by any other man. Just thinking about the scene made Maou/Yuuri's blood start boiling. If Yuuri had to admit it to himself, it was not the Maou's influence alone that had made him so angry, it was a little of his own.

Yuuri neared the door to their room cautiously, the king knew the blonde was their. Wolfram would be either furiously waiting on his arrival with a fire ball already in hand or still crying. Yuuri did not know which he feared most. As he opened the door to the room, he was surprised to find Wolfram already in bed, his back turned towards the door.

"Wolfe?" Yuuri called, but received no answer, the blonde remain stubbornly in place. "Wolfe, will we go to sleep angry at each other?" At that the blonde turned in a flash.

"What reason do you have to be angry? You were not the one who was insulted." Wolfram nearly screamed, tears still in his eyes.

"I am sorry that I overreacted, but had it been the other way around, would the scene have been any different?" Yuuri asked. "Your response would have been ten time as worse. "

"Yuuri, I am tired. Let us discuss this in the morning." Wolfram stated simply and turned back around towards the wall. The old Yuuri would have accepted this with a heavy heart but the new Yuuri would not. The double black closed the distance between them and promptly turned the young lord back around to face him. Wolfram was shocked by the action and he almost felt the urge to fight but something in Yuuri's eyes gave him pause.

"Let us discuss it now. " Yuuri stated with decisiveness. "Had I been alone on the stairs in the middle of the night holding hands with another person. What would you have done?"

"I was not holding his hand, he was holding mine." The blonde responded lamely and shifted his green eyes away

"Answer the question ." Yuuri said evenly positioning the shorter boy's face back towards him. When Wolfram refused to speak, Yuuri continued on. "You would have set me on fire with the rest of the castle. There would have been no place left unscathed." By the end of his statement Yuuri was grinning mischievously. He began to rub Wolfram's bottom lip with his thumb and he leaned in and whispered into his companion's ear. "Am I right half pint?"

Wolfram was knocked out of the trace that Yuuri had set by that little comment. "Who are you calling half pint wimp!" But before the blonde could get really upset, the double black leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. After a long pause Wolfram spoke. "Is that all I am ever going to get?"

Yuuri smirked at that. "That is all you are going to get until we marry."

"Why?" The blonde asked still a bit shocked by his own boldness in asking the question. He could feel the heat upon his. Yuuri thought the blush was very cute.

"You know very well why, your reputation at the time of our marriage must be spotless or the ten noble families could reject you. Your _gazsa_ (1) must be in tact." Yuuri stated firmly.

"My reputation is not spotless. The fact that I sleep in your room is proof enough of that." Wolfram responded running his hands through midnight colored locks. He liked the feel of Yuuri's arms around him. Then something hit him and he smiled slyly. "You are not the first person I would have kissed." Yuuri did not like the sound of that at all but he did interrupt when the blonde continued to speak. "My "gazsa' will still be intact after just kissing. Or is it because I am not a woman?"

Yuuri looked at his fiancé incredulously, his eyes turning to slits in the next moment, before saying, "Do you honestly believe that I would stop at just kissing you? I want to taste every inch of you, from your beautiful lips to your toes(2). As far as you not being a woman, I do not want you to be one. I will be honest with you Wolfe, I have not completely made my peace with what I feel for you but I do understand that these feelings inside me are not that of just friendship. My body aches for you as well as my soul does. All that I can ask you for now is patients. I do not want to hurt you anymore and I think moving to fast right when I have finally figured some of my emotions out will be a bad choice for us." Dark green eyes met black ones and silent communication passed between the two.

"Okay, Yuuri." Wolfram said snuggling closer to the young king. There were many things that made there way into Wolfram's mind after Yuuri's words but he would not give them much thought tonight. All that mattered was that he cared for this man more than anyone else and although it would be painful to wait, he would.

Conrad watched his companion as he slept,, the medication for both sleeping and his bruised chest having their desired effect. Conrad looked towards the door once again, he was expecting Maurata Ken at any moment. The brown haired male wanted Yozak's healed before he woke up. He knew his friend very well, and the blued eyed male would not take kindly to being drugged. Conrad prepared himself for Yozak's anger but in the end the maou's godfather thought he had did the right thing. When the knock came to the door , Conrad did not hesitate to open it, thinking it was Gieka. When he opened the door and came face to face with blue eyes he was shocked. The only thing that saved him was his military training.

Gwendal looked his younger brother square in the eyes, Conrad face showed neither surprise nor anger at seeing him. He knew that the brown haired man was not unintelligent, he would figure out why he had come here. The older brother cared for all his subordinates but the fact that he had come to Yozak's room was odd. Gwendal could practically see the wheels turning in Conrad's head. Conrad now understood the reason why Yozak had went to see Gwendal first before coming to where he knew the brown haired man was waiting with concern.

Conrad moved out of the way of door and allowed his brother to enter. He watched the other man from a corner while Gwendal approached the bed. The other man lifted the cover off of Yozak and proceeded to exam his chest with his eyes. Then he reached down and raised Yozak up so that the other man was in his arms. Gwendal pressed his hand hard into the right side of the orange haired man's chest. The healing magic started flowing through Gwendal's hand into Yozak's chest. Yozak groaned with displease and opened his eyes. They stared at each other until Yozak lifted his hand and touched Gwendal's graying hair before passing back out. After examining his work, the older man stood and turned towards the door.

During the entire exchange, Conrad stood in the corner holding in any emotions that he was feeling. As Gwendal neared the door, Conrad spoke for the first time, "I watched him love another man for thirty years and I will not do it again." Gwendal paused and looked Conrad back in the eyes, the challenge was clearly there. The battle lines were precisely drawn.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, I know that much did not happen, I just needed a place to set up for chapter 4. I love reviews, so please do exactly that. (1) original word for virginity… (2) Kissing toes…lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. School and work got in the way. Well here is chapter 4.**

Yozak awakened to the sounds of a door closing and someone approaching his bed. When he finally got his wits about him, he turned to find Maurata Ken sitting in a chair beside his cot. The Great Sage's sat regally, his shoulder length hair falling into deep waves in front of his face causing the younger man to pull it back without thought to what he was doing. Ken had long ago stopped straightening his hair and he simply let it do whatever it wanted. As time progressed he had the look of his original self, both dark and dignified.

"Sir Weller judged the time when you would awaken, very well." Maurata pronounced in his very cocky way, he may be starting to resemble the Great Sage but he was most definitely a different entity altogether. "I never knew him to run away from a battle."

"Weller has always been the type of commander to withdraw if he felt that he would lose a skirmish." The orange haired man said through gritted teeth, he was very angry at the moment. _How dare he drug me!_ Yozak sat up in the bed and faced the darker man in front of him; he was surprised that the pain did not come.

"You are correct, Sir Weller has always been cautious in little battles and skirmishes," Maurata leaned closer to Yozak. "if only to prepare for the war." The sly comment knocked the light switch on inside the spy's brain, he remembered looking into eyes the shade of blue that leaned more towards the color of a summer storm then the blue of the ocean but either way they were still incredibly beautiful.

"You did not heal me did you?" Yozak asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I did not." Maurata responded, all signs of humor gone from his voice. "Now dear friend, what is your next move?"

"I know not." Yozak whispered more to himself than his comrade.

"Get some rest, the tournament starts today and Yuuri has asked for all able men to report." With that said Maurata got up and exited the room. Maurata would have had more sympathy for his orange haired friend but he had troubles in that department himself. He did not know how long he would be able to avoid Yuuri.

777

"You summoned me your Highness?" Maurata asked with mocking enthusiasm, bowing to Yuuri in his most gracious way. He had been on his way to see Shinou when a messenger had stopped him and said Yuuri wanted his _Great Sage_ to turn around _Now _and come to his office _Now. _The young boy, Peter, who had given Maurata the message, turned completely pink by the end of it. Peter confessed that Yuuri had made him promise to relay the message in his most commanding voice. The little boy all of eight years old was shaking in his boots by the end, Maurata had smiled reassuringly to the boy and told him to go to the kitchens to have a nice snack. The boy's chocolate brown eyes had lightened with excitement and he had run away happily towards his destination.

"Yes I did _My Sage."_ Yuuri smirked. "Please be seated."

"I would rather stand." Maurata responded but his oldest friend and now king flashed him a warning look that said more than words could and so he sat. Maurata knew what this conversation would entail and he knew no way to circumvent it. His heart skipped a beat when Yuuri also took a seat.

"Have you given any thought to what I proposed?" The shorter haired man asked.

"Do you mean to what you commanded?" The sage shot back.

"Those tactics no longer work on me dear friend." Yuuri smirked. Maurata sighed and crossed his legs with an air of slight defeat.

"I do not wish to marry." He said casually, running his hand through his long hair, the only sign of his true agitation.

"It is your duty." Yuuri replied simply.

"I did not know you were one for duty and tradition." This was a lie and they mutually knew it. Yuuri was both Japanese and the king of a country, custom was all he knew. "Let me reiterate, I did not know you were one to force your tradition on someone else."

"I do not force my beliefs on you Maurata but you agreed to stay in this world and in doing so, you chose your own path. If you gave me one good reason as to why you should not marry, then I would fight the ten noble families for you." They both knew the reason, he still love Shinou.

"I want to be with him." The shorter man looked away as he said this.

"You want to be with a spirit? I cannot explain that to the nobles. They would push for your marriage even more."

"Then make me your concubine." There was a heavy silence in the room following Maurata's statement. Yuuri looked his friend directly in the eyes; he seemed to be searching for something.

"I shall not." The king responded.

"Why? It is the perfect solution Yuuri. I will be able to live my life in peace under your political protection. I just want to live this final lifetime how I please. Do I not deserve this?" Maurata said passionately, leaving beyond any thoughts of his regal bearing.

"I will not do that to you or Wolfram. Your life deserves happiness and I do not see it doing that with a ghost. He cannot hold you when you are feeling down, kiss you when you are feeling needy. Shinou agrees with me." Yuuri said briskly, his patients drawing to a close. His eyes had turn into slits.

"Shinou would never agree-" Maurata started to speak.

"He has and either with or without his agreement, I am king here and you are my subject. Therefore you will do as I command. You have to the end of the tournament, approximately a month and a half to choose your spouse or I will choose for you."

"Please Yuuri," Maurata choked out. The betrayal all around him was beginning to make him sick.

"I am sorry my friend." Yuuri responded gently, making his way over to Maurata but the sage only stood, bowed and left the room.

777

Alexander von Viltz stood in line to bow to the king and the other higher ranking nobles like the rest of the competing bodies in the tournament. His eyes were focused on one nobleman in particular, the blonde haired green eyed brat who had made the king turn his evil eye on him. If looks could kill, then Alexander assumed he would have died a slow burning death. He could not believe that he add almost not come to this event like previous years. "_This should be fun."_ Alex thought to himself as caught the eyes of Wolfram and smiled. The little brat turned his noses up at him. "_This should indeed be fun."_

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for nay grammar mistakes that have come about. Chapter 5 should be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, thank you for your patients in waiting for chapter 5.**

Alexander von Viltz felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he rounded the second post mark in the race, he understood soon he would have to break from the pack of other runners. His long ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail, showing his attractive facial features and awe inspiring hazel eyes. Some people were marked as handsome or pretty while others were told they were stunning from the moment they took their first breath. Alex knew he was one of the latter, both men and women in the crowd were gawking at him. As the youngest son and heir of his estates, the lord knew he was something fiercely sought after by mothers for their children but he had little interest in those who wanted him. He liked the taste of forbidden fruit rather than the flavor of anything considered ordinary or mundane. Alexander smirked to himself thinking of a certain blonde brat.

The young lord and a group of other nobility who kept up with him in the race, saw the third land mark showing the beginning of the last leg of the event. Alexander began whispering to himself, calling forth the element which served him. He tried not to pay attention to the destruction or suffering of the people on the ground in front of him, the other groups to have reached this point had been ruthless against their adversaries. Alexander knew the timing of his next move had to be perfect or it could become a hindrance instead of a help. A few moments later he felt the other competitors gearing up for the next stage of the race, he could feel their intensity level raise tenfold. The race had turned into an obstacle course, now the complications were his fellow opponents whereas earlier it had been fatigue from the long journey. Viltz's planning had lead to this moment, he did not stay with the last group because of any inferior athletic capabilities but he knew those before him would have been heartless against their group members. Out of one hundred and seventeen people only 50 would advance, those odds were not good and they made already greedy men both anxious and vicious.

Lord von Viltz felt the circle around him widening, this told him that the men were readying themselves to strike, he began the countdown. The adolescent who had been staying close to his side the entire length of their run, looked nervously from side to side obviously feeling the heated atmosphere. Alexander tried not to get angry his mind hand to stay clear, _"Damn it! Why would any parent allow for their child to enter a tournament that could result in death or serious injury?" _Just as that thought went through his mind he saw a glint of a knife, Viltz knew he had to end this now. He felt the energy surge through his body, the wind picked up then became wilder and wilder. Then the men started to look amongst themselves for origin of the problem because it was obvious that it was not a natural occurrence. Alexander assumed it would not take long for them to find out it was him because of his features he stood out amongst this crowd of country nobles. When men started circling him and the boy, he prayed to Shinou he had enough power to finish this.

Yuri sat on his throne in front of the training grounds waiting on the last of the competitors to roll in. His face showed little emotions but on the inside he was screaming at the injustice of it all. From the reports he had received, many men were severely injured. Of course Yuri blamed himself, he did every year that this particular tournament came.

"Wimp! No one has died in this competition since your reign began. The precautions you have taken are perfect, now it is time for you to relax-" _Boom!_ Wolfram was cut off from comforting Yuri by the sound of an explosion. His vision went towards the direction of the noise. By the time the blonde ex-prince had turn to Yuri for instructions the king was already at the bottom of the stairs racing towards his horse, Conrad, Gwendal and out of the shadows Yozak on his heels.

"Wolfram, stay!" Yuri ordered before the young lord could jump into action. The blonde did not have a chance to argue and Yuri did not look to see if he was obeyed. So Wolfram just stood there with his head hung, not showing any expression. When he finally did raise his head, the only persons left on the pillar were himself and his mother. The ex Moau saw her own eyes reflected back at her but the only difference was she never had that look of red hot defiance. Lady Cherie continued to drink her peppermint tea as her son ran off in a flash towards his horse.

Yuri tried to understand why he did not smell smoke, it should have reached his nostrils by now or at least he should have seen it. His black stallion galloped hurriedly in the direction of the third land mark which marked the final leg of the race. From the last report he was given, only one group remained and with that collection only one noble of high birth was with them. Alexander von Viltz. Yuri could feel his anger pulsing through his veins, he knew that his private and professional feelings should be kept separate. The Demon King already had condemned him in one, he did not know what Lord von Viltz actions done about the other.

Alex stood on shaky legs, his breathing heavy, body dripping with sweat and hair undone. In normal battle the lord would have killed everyone on the opposing side with his little trick and his body would have only suffered only a slight fatigue. Since the young noble only wanted to knock the other competitors unconscious it took a lot more control then killing everything. Alexander only thought killing was for protecting not sport. When he had rested for a little while he turned to make sure the boy was alright, _'Out like a light'_ Alex smiled at the boy who kind of reminded him of his brother. The boy and his brother had the same hair color but Michael's was maybe a shade lighter. Alexander let his eyes stray from the child and breathed in a sigh for the past and he started to jog towards the finish line. The ebony haired man still had a thirty to forty minute run to his destination. His body was recuperating well, his pace was only slightly slower than normal. After fifteen minutes of running he saw horses coming his way. The first to reach him was the Maou.

"Hieka." Alexander bowed and plastered a huge smile on his face as though they were old friends passing each other in the park. Half the Maou's people including Wolfram passed by while the other half stayed and waited behind the king.

"What has happened here?" The Maou asked his voice deceptively calm.

"What do you mean Hieka?" Alexander returned mirth in his voice but this time it did not reach his rich hazel eyes that had not strayed from the king's own. "I am only participating in a tournament that you have every other year." Silence prevailed after the lord's comment the only sound was the neighing of the horses.

"I will take responsibilities for what has happened here," Yuri replied resolutely his eyes just as challenging as Alexander. " but if you have done something here that was grossly uncalled for then you will take responsibility too." The wind picked up suddenly and the clouds above darkened. Horses could be heard approaching from Alexander's back.

"Yuri." Wolfram called when he was close enough, the look that was turned on him was of surprise and than pure lividness but Yuri said nothing. "The people are alive but unconscious. They seem not to have any physical injuries other than that." The relief spread among the men and even Yuri lost a little edge off his current mood.

"Well, if you would excuse me Hieka, I have a competition to finish." Alexander said with a smirk, bowed and continued on his way. As he left the wind surrounding the group died down but the dark clouds took longer.

When Yuri reached his set of rooms he was furious, he jerked the door open and slammed it shut. He knew that Wolfram was there waiting for him, Yuri had seen his back as he walked towards their rooms and shut the door in his face.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Yuri shouted his temper not in check.

"Oh, were you behind me Yuri?" Wolfram asked in false innocence.

"Do not play that game with me Wolfram. When I give you a direct order you follow it." Yuri snapped his eyes turning to slits. He was directly in front of the blonde now, which meant that Wolfram was forced to look up. Yuri could see that Wolfram was angry but he did not care.

"I do not have to follow your orders Yuri! I am your guard and your fiancé. Where ever you are I have a right to be." The blonde shouted back his green eyes full of fire, the ex prince was not backing down.

"Everyone in this kingdom follows the rules of the Maou including you, my guards especially and as my intended you should get ready now for what I want from you in the future." Yuri hissed out.

"Are you telling me you want an obedient servant as your partner in life?" Wolfram looked incredulous.

"Ye-" Yuri was about to bark out his agreement but he never got the chance because of the hand that came across his left cheek.

"You will never find those attributes in me." Wolfram spat out. Yuri took a step towards the blonde in front of him and something made the defiant brat take a step back but unluckily for Wolfram all that was behind him was the wall.

"That is the second time you have slapped me across my left cheek in a week." Yuri's eyes had taken on an altogether different look than what was there a moment ago. His voice had lost its angry edge and picked up something so sensual that Wolfram had to lay his body against the wall in order to continue standing. "Wolfram we are already engaged, if you want to reinforce our relationship let us try a different way." The last part was whispered against the blonde's lips, which opened in response. Wolfram tried to look away but Yuri's hands would not allow for it. Yuri leaned further in, wanting to see his blonde's eyes as their lips met. As Wolfram's eyelids lowered and finally closed, Yuri's did the same. The darker haired youth felt their lips touch and instantly wanted a taste, he opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out and touch the other's lips. The response was an immediate "Yuri" which drove the person being called nearly over the edge. He pulled Wolfram to his chest, nibbled down on the shorter boy's lower lip and snaked his tongue in slowly, making sure to taste the flavor that was solely his fiancés'. Wolfram began to tremble and Yuri tightened his arms around him deepening the kiss. The sounds that the blonde were making became more erotic by the second. Yuri felt himself hardening because of it.

"Yuri?" Wolfram whispered jaggedly he did not know what he was asking for but whatever it was he wanted it now. Before Yuuri could answer a knock came at the door which knocked the two of them out of their own little world. Wolfram uniform was in disarray and his lips where noticeably swollen whereas Yuri's hair was only out of place. They stared at each both not sure what to say. Another knock came at the door. Then Yuri smiled and touched Wolfram's cheek and the blonde returned the smile.

"Daddy Yuri and Daddy Wolfram come out it is time for our picnic." Greta said happily. "This is no time for sleeping." Yuri laughed whereas Wolfram looked mortified and he struggled to put is clothes back together.

"Coming Greta." Yuri yelled back.

"You open that door right now and you are a dead man, king or not." Wolfram snapped as put the last of his uniform back together. Yuri only gave an innocent look but he continued towards the door and he stopped.

"You lied to me Wolfe." Yuri smirked out.

"About what?" Wolfram asked cautiously, not trusting the sly look he saw in the double black's eyes.

"You said that you kissed someone else before, when it is obvious that I was your first kiss." Yuri barely missed the pillow that came towards his head but Wolfram did not miss the laughter going down the hall as Yuri escaped.

**AN: ****Whoop! Whoop! I finally finished this chapter and I am already started on the next. Please review!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Predictions? **


	6. Chapter 6

Yozak jumped down from his horse, turned and began to lead it towards the stables. Unlike the noblemen before him, he did not expect others to run and take his horse. His father, Victori Gurrier had been an average Mazoku who had served the military as a spy. The man had met Yozak's mother while spying on the other members of her clan. Actually, she had hit him over the head with a cooking pot, while he was peeping in on the town's meeting. That was the moment Victori had fallen in love with her or so the half Maoku's mother use to say. His mother died in a terrible way. The orange haired man shook his thought free of his family before the memories took him down a road he did not want to go on today. Yozak stiffened when he felt someone's eyes on him and then he relaxed, he knew who it was. Very slightly he turned and his blue eyes connected with gray ones. Gwendal's eye's made only one command, _come_ and the older man started walking towards the castle. The half Mazoku nearly shivered but he did not know if it was from fear or need. Although Yozak had not given himself to Gwendal yet, he was running out of excuses as to why. Do not misunderstand, Gwendal had not asked 'why' they did not sleep together, no he was much too noble for that. Yozak sighed to himself and continued towards the stables.

As the orange haired male arrived at his destination, he was surprised to fine Conrad standing there petting his horse. It was not unusual for the other half Mazoku to come to the stable but Yozak had not seen him leave. The younger man felt a tinge of angrier in the pit of his stomach as he remembered what had happened the night before. '_Drugged!'_

Conrad looked up as he heard someone else enter the area."Yozak." He greeted with a slight incline of his head. Conrad could feel Yozak's angrier before he even stepped completely in the room.

"Captain." The other man replied tightly. The silence stretched on as both man finished bedding their animal. Yozak finished and began to leave, he did not want to make Gwendal wait so he had hurried through his duties.

"You are angry." Conrad spoke, it was a statement not a question. Yozak stiffened and turned back around to face his superior but he remained stubbornly silent.

The gaze that met Conrad was heated, the other man's eyes spoke of betrayal. Conrad held his ground, his eyes not showing any emotion. "I did what I thought was right."

"You always do what you think is right." Yozak snapped back, he knew that he was overreacting but the whole day had been just so wrong. And that man, that man with the same eyes as Michael. The half demon nearly fell off his horse when that penetrating stare was directed at him. He knew that Michael had a younger brother but they had never met. Actually Yozak had never met any of his lover's family. Michael thought it best that way.

"I do not like to see you in pain." Conrad responded, his voice oddly low and intimate. This caught his friend off guard, confusion clearly evident on his face. Conrad took a steps towards him closing the distance, Yozak stood his ground. Conrad had made a vow to himself after his confrontation with Gwendal the night before. He would be bold, he would fight for something that clearly belonged to him. In his mind, Yozak _clearly _belonged only to him. Conrad could never watch him love another, not again.

They were eye to eye now, neither moved nor spoke. The only sound that Yozak could hear was his own heart beat. Yozak's breath was taken away by the feeling that he saw in the chocolate eyes before him. He tried to step back, away from his feelings and Conrad's eye, which he thought he could drown in and that would be okay.

Conrad saw the fear in his love's eyes, and when the orange haired man stepped back and looked like he was about to bolt, he grabbed him and pressed him to his chest. Yozak tried to push him away, but Conrad would not allow it. The brunette started whispering into his ear, "The first time our eyes met, I knew you would become someone special to me. Your eyes were shedding tears over your mother's grave and in my young mind, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold your hand and make all the sadness go away. As we grew up alongside one another, my feelings only became deeper but I was selfish."

"Why are you telling me this now? You have had eighty years-" Yozak cut in, his voice desperate.

"Because I need you," The other half Mazoku said passionately. "I need you not only as my friend but as my companion in life. I want to reach a place of true intimacy with you, a place where you feel safe enough to tell me your deepest secrets. I love you Yozak."

Yozak looked away, his heart reeling from the sudden words from the man who had always been in the back of his mind, even when he was with another. Then he thought of Michael and felt guilty. "Please let go of me Conrad. Please."

Conrad turned the man who was in his arms back towards him. Yozak saw Conrad's eyes flashing at him.

"I will never let you go again." With that said, Conrad leaned in and kissed the man before him. At first Yozak was too shocked to respond but then Conrad's warm tongue slide over his bottom lip asking, no demanding, entrance and Yozak could do nothing but approve. His eyes sliding close, Yozak moaned when their tongues met.

Conrad was relentless as he assaulted the mouth that had so plagued him all those many years. He felt the body before him lean in further, the brunette let go of the orange haired man's arms in favor of wrapping them around his waist. He felt the other's arms slide around his neck pushing their bodies closer together. Conrad just knew that behind Yozak's jokes and smiles, that there was a passion so scorching, it would be able to melt anything in its path. And he was right.

Yozak did not want to think, he just wanted to feel. Feel the man who had haunted him for so very long. The sound of a horse neighing rather loudly shocked him from what he was doing. He opened his eyes to find Conrad's same unguarded look directed at him.

"Conrad, I-" Yozak began as he realized what had just happened.

"No, not here. Wait until after the ceremony for the finalist tonight and then you can tell me whatever it is you wanted to say." Conrad leaned in and kissed him again then proceeded toward the door.

---0-0-90-98790---

Maurata Ken bowed with the rest of the finalist who had made it to the next level of the competition. He saw Yuri start his speech, he was so glad that he had put in the blue contacts and wrapped the gypsy like scarf over his long raven colored tresses. But he felt like he was stilled being looked at by the Demon King. He had taken every precaution to not be found out until the questioning part of the ceremony began. He had nearly been taken out by some of the nobleman when the battle leg of the tournament began but he was too smart to let that happen.

"Now, each of you will have the chance to tell me why you compete." Yuri said to the crowd. Each of the men took their turn explaining why they competed. Some said the normal things "honor, fame, money" etc. A man towards the middle stood and yet he did not speak, his scarf blowing in the wind. "And you my strategist, why do you fight?" Yuri asked knowingly.

The crowd became silent as the man being spoken to undid his scarf and long black hair fell loose. The same man bowed his head into his hands and when he looked up again black eyes shot back at the Demon king instead of blue.

"I fight for my freedom." Maurata pronounced.

"Then you shall have it if you win," Yuri said simply and Maurata heart leaped in his chest in happiness. No one here was smart enough to beat him and he was not a weakling strength wise either. He was confident.

-----0987------8776---

"But if you lose, then your hand in marriage belongs to the winner of the tournament." Yuri completed his statement. Alexander nearly laughed out loud at the look on the Gieka's face. This was getting interesting indeed.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry for the super late update. Everyone should thank **AkinoBekyCarterBakura ** her/his review finally got me to finish this chapter. Reviews make me so happy!!!!!!!!! So please do it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the late updates. I had summer classes, not "class" but "classes" as in plural. Four in all… So I apologize again.**

Yozak stood rooted to the spot as he watched Conrad walk out of the door. His mind was in chaos, his heart was heavy in his chest. The orange haired mazoku never knew Conrad had such deep feelings for him. How could he? Conrad shut himself up so tight that even when Yozak had tried to penetrate the walls surrounding him, he felt as though he was violating some unspoken code between them. Michael was never that way, Yozak thought to himself, the other man was open. He loved openly, with no restriction. When he was happy, he smiled, when he was sad he cried and when he was angry he frowned. Yozak never thought that loving someone so simply could be so for filling. The half mazoku had to stifle a sob, the idea of opening himself to love again was a double edge sword. He feared the consequences of loving someone too deeply and Yozak had the feeling that he could love Conrad so intensely that he would lose himself body and soul. With that thought in mind he headed towards the castle and Gwendal's room.

The night was beautifully decorated with stars as Yozak approached the castle he saw the Maou and his family walking towards the garden. The little princess was all smiles as she held hands with both her fathers. Both men had a sincerely contented look upon their faces, Yozak had to sigh to himself. The couple and the little girl did really make a lovely family.

"What? Feeling nostalgic?" A voice said from behind him, slightly amused. When he turned he met hazel eyes that had a wicked sparkle to them that told of good humor and mischievous actions. Yozak had to double take, he would have mistaken this man for his former lover if it was not for his coloring and dark hair. "Is reminiscing so wonderful that you have to shed tears?" One of Alexander's hands reached out and wiped away Yozak's stray tears. Yozak was speechless, Alexander's touch had not felt violating but it was intimate, not in the way Conrad's had been but in almost a brotherly way.

"I.." Yozak began but did not finish, his mind was confused. Alexander withdrew his hand.

"They told me when I came to the city that people here were well educated and articulate but it seems my sources were incorrect." With that said the dark haired man turned to leave. Yozak stood still, a bit confused and then after a moment he began to laugh.

"You dare insult a man in tears?" Yozak smirked out.

"Why does a man dare to be in tears? Isn't the root word of "manly", man?" The dark haired man retorted, turning back to face his brother's former lover.

"Are you calling me an oxymoron?" Yozak asked.

"My brother did say you use to wear dresses and now tears. What am I to think?" Alexander replied haughtily. Yozak giggled. "My brother also said, you were beautiful when you smiled."

"How did you know who I was?" Yozak asked, a little seriousness returning to his voice.

"I already knew who Sir Weller was obviously since he was once a prince and my brother told me, wherever he is you would be. And he was right." The dark shadows played upon the aristocrats face as he said these things. His words were not accusing but they implied so much. Yozak took a step back away from the man in front of him. "There is no reason to be afraid of me Yozak. I would never hurt something so precious to my brother and I know that words can be deadlier than swords. So I will end this conversation." Alexander bowed this time and turned to leave.

"Do you blame me for his death?" Yozak asked before he thought better of it.

"No, I blame love for his death. He was a prisoner of his emotions, which happened to be all centered on you. My brother was not a saint but he was a good man, he never wanted to know whom you loved more. But deep in his heart, he knew that he was second to Sir Weller. Do you know what I do not understand, is why? Why would he give his life for a man he knew would not or could not meet him half way in his affections?"

"You know nothing of what I felt for your brother. He was my lover and friend, I could never explain to you the way in which I loved him completely and without doubt. Yes I had feelings for Conrad then but when your brother touched me, looked at me or used that goofy grin to win any argument with me, I was totally and completely his. How can you blame love for his death? I would rather you blame me instead of the beauty of our shared devotion. You are obviously a person who has never experience the joys and the heartache of love. For that I feel bad for you." Yozak's words were greeted with silence. Alexander continued his walk in the other direction.

"I understand why my brother loved you so much Yozak." Alexander said over his shoulder. Yozak stood there without response. The orange haired half demon understood perfectly what had just happened. Alexander had just tested him.

"That was a very arrogant move." Yozak responded testily.

"I have every reason to be arrogant. I wake up every morning and I realize that I am myself." Alexander said over his shoulder with a wink.

"And if I had failed?"

"I had faith in my brother's judgment but had you disappointed me. There would have been consequences all around." Alexander said this with a smile but Yozak felt a distinct shiver of dread run up his spine. "Goodnight Yozak."

"Goodnight." Yozak said hastily as he continued on his way towards Gwendal's room, glad that Michael had kept him away from his family. From one conversation with Alexander von Viltz he knew that he was a two sided personality.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-7-7-7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

**AN: Sorry so short but I had to get the first meeting between Alex (dontcha love him?) and Yozak out of the way. The next chapter is where the plot thickens and we finally figure out where all the pieces of my little story fall into place. Please review, honestly reviews make me write because I get so happyshameless Comments? Questions? Anything? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not anything but the cocky Alexander von Viltz….**

Yozak reached Gwendal's door without any other interruptions, he knocked and waited for the person on the other side to answer. Gwendal opened the door and Yozak stepped into the elegantly furnished room. The noble's room smelled of spices with a hint of sweetness, something that was unique and comforting just like its occupant. Yozak looked around the space at nothing in particular noting the beautiful linen that were gold like the draperies. Although the items in the room were expensive it felt homely especially the knitted bunny rabbit on the windowsill to the right. The orange haired half demon giggled at the sight. One of the bunny's ears was longer than the other, a true mark of Gwendal's work.

"You always laugh at Mr. Whiskers, even after all this time and your many visits to my room Yozak." Gwendal said to the other man's back. "My knitting instructor told me he was very unique at least for a stuffed rabbit."

"In what way, other than the lopsided ears and the horribly thick eyebrows on that rabbit," Yozak smirked out. "and by teacher do you mean that crazy inventor you call friend?"

" Yes, she is a interesting woman with interesting hobbies but she told me that as long as I tried with everything I had then it would make something wonderful come about." Gwendal whispered out. Yozak trembled a little, his shoulders slumped in defeat. At that moment Gwendal knew, he could feel it in his bones that he had lost to his brother. He also thought of all those nights he had listened to Yozak's stories of his travels and held him when he had to deal with the fact that he had taken life for his country and his brethren's own safety. The way his eyes use to redden with unshed tears almost broke the older man's heart. He wished he would have had the guts to at least kiss him once. At this thought he became angry and bitter all at once. "At least look at me if you are going to reject me Yozak." He seethed out, reaching out and turning the other man to face him.

"Gwendal, I am sorry." Yozak stated simply, looking his friend directly in his stormy gray eyes that spoke of pain and resentment. "I value our friendship." There was a long silence where the two only stared at each other.

"No Yozak, I am the one that is sorry… please leave me." The older man whispered. Yozak hesitated for only a moment but he had no words that could help the situation, he could only make it worse. The urge to touch Gwendal at that very moment was overwhelming, he even reached a hand toward him but the younger man controlled himself. The fact was, it would not have been for his friend's benefit but for his own, he wanted comfort but it would not be in this man's arms but another. And so he left without another word.

Gwendal heard the door close behind him, he did not know how long he stood there lost in his own thoughts and pain. When he finally did decide to move, he left his room and walked towards the only safe haven he knew in this world.

Annisina heard the door of her laboratory open as she was about to add crow wings to her new energy drink, she turned annoyed at the interruption and saw her friend of many decades standing there. She looked into his eyes and with that one look she knew something was terribly wrong and like she use to do when they were still children, she reached her hand out and he walked slowly forward and seized it like his life depended on it and before she knew it he was on the ground in front of her. His angular face hidden in her hand, she did not feel any tears dampening her fingers but the ground beneath them trembled with his misery. Annisina had no doubt that the small quake could be felt throughout the demon country.

777777777777

Yozak ran all the way back to the stables and then he remembered that Conrad had not given him a particular place to meet. He was anxious, so he headed back out towards the castle, as he was going through the front door, Conrad, the Maou and Wolfram where headed back out. Conrad felt someone's eyes on him and he looked straight ahead to find Yozak approaching at a quickened pace. He stopped whatever conversation he was having with the demon king and walked directly towards his love.

"Conrad…' Yozak whispered. Conrad did not respond, he simply grabbed Yozak's hand and lead him toward his room. When they reached the room Conrad finally spoke.

"Have you come to a decision?" Conrad whispered terrified of the answer.

"Yes." The orange haired man responded, his eyes connected with chestnut brown ones.

"And?" The nobleman asked.

"Yes." Yozak stated again.

"Yes, what?" Conrad asked dumbly.

"Yes, I will love you selfishly, I will love you without doubt and I will try to trust you enough to know that you love me in return." Yozak stated to the person he had loved for most of his life. Conrad's heart felt like it was going too explored with emotion.

"And Gwendal?" Conrad asked his final question.

"Gwendal is my friend and you are my lover." Before the words could be fully spoken, Conrad had taken Yozak completely in his arms and begun to kiss him. Both were filled with need that was nearly a century in the making, it was not long before clothing was tossed aside. Conrad kissed down Yozak's lean chest marking him with little bites along the way. Stopping at his belly button and going lower, taking the other man's length into his mouth. Yozak bucked his hips and started to plead with Conrad for release but to the blue eyed man's disappointment the motions stopped. Conrad pulled himself back up to face Yozak, their eyes met as Conrad slipped one finger into his mouth, followed by another and another. Conrad used his freshly lathered fingers to widen Yozak's tightened hole. By the time the third finger had entered the commoner, he was coming completely undone.

"Say it." Conrad said his voice deep because of strain. Yozak looked up, confusion evident in his eyes and his features. "Say you want it."

"I want it, I want everything about you." Was Yozak's desperate response, and with that statement said, Conrad entered him. Yozak could have sworn he felt the earth shaking beneath him, the pleasure, the pain, and the happiness clouding his mind. The two men found a new level of love and emotion towards each other as their body's reach ecstasy along with their heart.

777777777777

"I wonder what that was about?" Yuri asked the blonde beside him.

"Conrad finally stop being a clueless idiot, others should follow his example." Was the prince's slightly pained response, he did not face Yuri while saying this yet looked out upon the land with an unreadable expression.

"Wolfe do not do that, I care for yo-" Yuri began but was interrupted by a messenger calling for his appearance before Shinou. Wolfram decided to tag along with Yuri since the king had grabbed his arm, leaving him no choice in the matter. When the two reached the holy area, they heard loud voices booming against the wall. Both stopped, confused by what was happening. Yuri approached the door and opened it, the room contained Maurata and Shinou both were glaring daggers at each other unaware of their audience.

"How could you after 2000 years of me waiting, and now you leave me without any choice of my own? I am still caged." Maurata shouted.

"You have just answered your own question, 2000 years ago you made a choice to do what is best for the kingdom." Shinou responded blue eyes blazing. Yuri had never seen the two interact in this way, it was both astonishing and painful to watch. Yuri knew that these two lovers could never be one again and in that moment he looked over to Wolfram and he realized that he could not ever push the other man towards another. The double black thought that Shinou had a very selfless side whereas Yuri was really very selfish when it came to the blond.

"If you were tangible I would slap your face." Maurata screamed while taking a threatening step towards Shinou.

"If I were tangible we would not be having this argument. If I were tangible, I would love you in every aspect of the word but alas I am not and here we are, both faced with a decision." Shinou said dejectedly while taking a step back.

"I do not mind if I cannot touch you, my heart already touches yours, my soul is already one with yours. My love for you transcends touch, I would like to reach a point of true intimacy with you." Maurata reached out a hand to Shinou which went straight through him. That one action made a lie out of everything that was just spoken to the spirit. Yuri felt Wolfram start to shake and he realized the blonde was crying.

"Wolfe," Yuri whispered, tugging the blonde into his arms. "you do not have to worry, I promise." The shorter man buried his head into the double black's shoulder. Yuri's actions drew the attention of the other occupants of the room.

Wolfram lifted his head and stared into the other man's eyes and whispered, "Why do I not have to worry Yuri? Will I have to wait like Yozak or will I never have you like Geika. Please make me understand, because my heart is uncertain."

Yuri closed his eyes, searching for the right words to relieve Wolfram's heart but the only words that came to him slipped out with such ease it scared him once they were actually spoken. "Because I love you. You and I will write our own history."

"Oh Yuri, I love you too." Wolfram whispered back with such sincerity that Yuri felt forever changed by it.

Shinou and Maurata watched the other two with longing in their eyes. "And that is what I can never give." The blue eyed man whispered, all emotion now gone from his face and voice.

"We do not have to be measured by their standards." Maurata responded persistently, fear gripping him because he had felt the mood shift with Shinou.

"Yuri." Shinou called, his voice still as emotionless as before. Yuri turned away from Wolfram hesitantly and waited for Shinou to continue. "May I use you for a moment?" Yuri thought for a moment and then nodded, it was better him then Wolfram. Had he asked Wolfram, the answer would have been no and Shinou seemed to have known that. The blonde god walked forward a little and Yuri met him the rest of the way. When they reach each other, Shinou spirit touched him and everything went black for a moment leaving him dazed but soon Yuri got used to the extra personality since he already had two before. That's when the pain set in, Yuri felt longing and feelings he had never known before; feelings that were definitely not his own. He wanted to scream for help for death even, anything but the pain. That's when he heard Shinou whispering to him, "Bare with it for just a moment Yuri, I promise I will leave soon." Yuri wanted to respond but he felt like he was choking for his last breath of air.

"Come here." Shinou whispered to Maurata and the younger man obeyed but he kept a slight distance between them keeping his eyes lowered. Shinou reached out and touched the other double black's hair. Maurata felt shy for some reason or another and he decided that the marble floors were very well done and so he looked at them closely. Shinou used his other hand to tilt Maurata's chin back up. "I want to kiss you, but I will not. That should be saved for the man you will marry." Even as he said this, his lips ghosted over the shorter man, Yuri felt the pain increase tenfold and then suddenly it stopped. It was like the flood gates had been shut again. Shinou let go of Maurata and said with an even voice, "This will be the last time I see you, even if you win the agreement with Yuri, you are band from the shrine. If you somehow get in here anyway, I will not appear before you, even if you call me. I do this because I know the person you once were but I am thinking of the person you are now. Your heart has changed, I will not allow it to be touched by mine, and your soul is free to be given to someone other than me. You are not the man you once were and for that I am grateful. You have the power to bring great men to their knees and that is the reason I beg you never to come before me again." And with that Shinou was gone from Yuri conscious leaving a very agitated king in his place.

Yuri breathed in choked breaths, his eyes had turned to slits in an instance and Maurata had run from the room in the next moment. Leaving Yuri staring after him, when Yuri caught sight of Wolfram standing there looking shocked he ran toward him and caught his arm and continued out the door after the other double black. Yuri nearly dragged Wolfram along to catch Maurata, he did not catch up until they reached the courtyard. "Maurata, as your king I command you to stop now." The Maou's voice shouted. The rain began to fall hard at once, the maiden's of the shrine lined up in an arc in front of Maurata leaving him nowhere to go, so he turned to face his king. The Maou bent and kissed Wolfram passionately for all to see. "You and I shall marry tonight my love, and we shall bare a son who will come to rule this kingdom and its people. And you my sage will either marry by the end of the tournament or submit to becoming my second and you shall bare my second son, a knight who will also come to serve this kingdom and its people. Maurata Ken you wanted a choice and those are it, either way Shinou is completely gone from your life. Now begin the wedding ceremony that has been many years in the making." Yuri commanded.

Maurata seemed to be in a daze, he raised his left hand to the heavens and lighting struck the ground. The warrior maidens began dancing in the rain, their movements practiced and ancient being instilled in them since the first day they stepped foot on this holy land. The earth was trembling. Maurata opened his mouth and began speaking the old words that he himself invented in his first life to celebrate love and the union of two hearts. "Bless it be the name of love that has joined many a person to thee oh world. Two halves of one heart finally touched, one soul shared by both combined to form one entity of being. The word is love, may you feel it and never regret it, through sickness and health may it blossom. May the God and Goddess of love forever shine on your happiness." With the words finally spoken Yuri turned to a baffled and shaken Wolfram and kissed him sealing their marriage. Maurata walked over and kissed them both on the neck.

"We are sealed together forever Wolfram." Yuri whispered, his eyes without the slits, showing his complete love and devotion to the man in front of him.

"Yuri." Wolfram whispered still shocked and he fainted.

**AN: Hello, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am so sorry about the super late update but I should finish this story by summer. Please review!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Wolfram?" The Maou whispered to the young blond, shaking him slightly in the moonlight. Green eyes peeked out from under the blankets cloudy and confused from sleep. When Wolfram finally got his bearings about him, he realized that he was on a horse wrapped tightly in Yuri's arm, head lying on his chest. The fairer haired boy did not speak, he was afraid to. He did not know if everything that happened was a dream or not. He did not want to wake if it were just a part of his imagination.

"Are you cold?" Yuri asked looking at his husband's guarded face. He understood Wolfram's apprehension; he had been shocked by the events of what happened earlier in the night. Marrying someone so unexpectedly could make the bravest men wavier. Yuri glanced back to the road contemplating what he could say to calm his soon to be lover. Yuri smirked to himself, thinking of Wolfram below him was a most distracting thought.

"No." The blond devil whispered, his voice hesitant. "Where are we?"

"It is a surprise my love. We will not be able to go on our honeymoon until after the tournament but I wanted to spend a little time alone with you. So lay back and when we get there we will speak." Wolfram turned further into the blanket because he did not want the other man to see him in tears. When a person loves someone for a long time and all they have gotten is mostly rejected even in the gently way that Yuri had done it, how could Wolfram release the chains that now surrounded his heart. In the back of his mind was still the fear of rejection. His heart wanted to love Yuri, to believe in him but would his thoughts be a lie. Would Yuri mind change like the wind again?

"Wolfram we are here,' Yuri whispered he had heard the blonde's quiet sobs until he had stilled and fell back to sleep. Yuri helped Wolfram off the horse but did not let him out of his arms, he simply stared. His eyes telling the blond so much, promising so much without speaking a word; Wolfram wanted to look away but he could not. He wanted to believe and that stopped any denial his eyes could lay out for Yuri to see. Yuri carried his husband to the door, trying to portray everything he felt for the man with just a look. The Maou opened the door with one hand and stepped into the room. The double black stepped over the threshold hugging his new husband tightly and Wolfram responded by leaning into Yuri's neck.

The small cabin was beautiful, it was owned by the seamstress who recently died. She loved velvet and so the whole cabined was done in that material. Mostly black and red, Yuri stumbled upon it years ago when he was exploring the kingdom. The Maou sat the blond down onto the sofa and turn to the fire place to start the fire. The cabin was drenched into silence and Yuri worked through it without breaking it. The fire finally started, the demon king finally turned to face the man he loved. Wolfram's eyes had taken on that guarded look again but he did not look away because the shock had worn off. Even though his eyes were filled with insecurities they still held the heat that could burn a man with the coldest heart. Yuri walked forward and bent on one knee in front of his spouse.

"I love you Wolfram. Those are the only words I can offer you." Yuri said honestly.

"Really? And what of Murata, do you love him too?" Wolfram laughed out coldly, his posture taking on the defensive.

Yuri closed his eyes, urging his more commanding side down because it wanted nothing more than to consume Wolfram, angrier and all but the saner side of Yuri wanted to calm Wolfram's fears with more than a harsh command that could do more harm than good.

"Wolfram," Yuri reached up and touched the blonde's face. "Murata will never submit to being second to anyone. Not in this lifetime his last life. My brother will never allow it anyway."

"Are you saying that Shori wants to be with Gieka?" Wolfram breathed out, shocked, his eyes losing their coldness and replacing it with astonishment.

"Maybe, I have taken a gamble and in doing so I may lose them both."Yuri's responded, his voice even but his eyes darkened.

"Why would you lose them both?" The blonde asked.

"Because there are many variables I cannot control. What if my brother's informants inside the castle do not get him the information before the end of the tournament? What if my brother does not act on the information instantly and it is not love that he feels for Murata? Will he fight for Murata? Will I have to give my friend away because I have made decisions in haste and angrier?" Yuri whispered out, his eyes looking out of the window to a distant place that Wolfram could not see. His eyes displayed his insecurities and pain that Wolfram had not even known about. The fire wielder leaned down and kissed Yuri on the lips bringing him back into the present.

"Yuri, do you believe that Shori cares for Gieka?" Wolfram asked and Yuri responded by shaking his head yes. "Then I will believe in what you believe." There was a long pause as Yuri tried to control his heart, he felt touched in a way that no other person's words had ever had. He knew that with Wolfram he did not have to be the strong king that everyone expected and wanted him to be. He could be himself.

"Do you believe that I love you?" The double black asked.

"I do." Wolfram responded all hesitation gone from his eyes.

"Then kiss me." And wolfram did shyly. Yuri smirked into the kiss before taking the lead. The blonde shivered. That night in front of the fireplace Yuri and Wolfram finally became one.

"Thank you everyone for coming out to see the second half of the tournament. I have some special news, last night King Yuri and Sir Wolfram married." Gunther pronounced, a thundering of applause went through the audience. Yuri stood next to Wolfram proudly for everyone to see.

"Thank you, Wolfram and I are glad to have your support. There will be plenty of time at the end of the tournament to congratulate us. So please everyone enjoy the games." Yuri stated to his subjects.

"The next stage of the tournament," Gunther continued. "will be hand to hand combat. The competitors will fight each other in groups of two's and three's until the top ten have come about. Remember this, people who are your teammates now will soon be your adversaries as your groups change and people are eliminated over the next two weeks. The final and most important part of this second have is that no noble is to use their powers. And with that I will call the first teams forward to compete. Sir Marcus Diego Flores," a masculine man with dark tan skin and russet colored eyes stepped forward into the arena. The crowd began to cheer and applaud him; he bowed politely but made no other movements. "Madame Adelaide Clarissa Roux," the woman stepped forward, her stout body stuffed into male trousers and button up shirt, belly protruding. Her appearance was thought to be manlier then famine. "and the final member to complete Team 1 is Alexander von Viltz." The raven haired male stepped forward, emanating cockiness and charm that seemed to be unmatched by most men. The women and some of the men of the audience looked as if they were enamored with him.

Alexander could feel the adoring eyes of the public upon him, and knew he deserved it. He was not kidding himself, he knew that he was not the most handsome demon walking around but he had yet to meet a man who could beat his beauty. The Gods had blessed him and why should people not worship something as divine as his eye, lips, dimples and the list goes on and on, Alexander thought to himself.

"Team B will consist of Lord Abdul-Hakim Kamali, Lord Adul-Matin Kamali" The two brothers step forward both identical to the other, tall and slender, skin as dark as the desert sand that has been touched by a full moon. They are cheered, both bow and smile politely as they walk to the other side of the arena. "and finally his Geika Murata Ken." The already noisy crowd becomes almost unbearable with applause. Murata steps forward and smiles winningly as though the previous night had not happened. He moved towards his twin teammates. "Both teams will have a few minutes to speak to one another and gather your swords. Then you all should proceed to the center of the arena."

Murata walked towards his team, when he arrived both men bowed respectfully and he did so in return. "We are honored to be on your team Gieka." They both said at the same time.

"Thank you, I am also honored to be with you two." Murata responded. "I hope you are as Wise and as Strong as your names imply."

"Yes we are Gieka." They both say in sync.

"That is great because for all three of us to advance, I will need you to be. I have already formulated a plan against our opponent. So listen closely."

"Yes Gieka." They say as one.

The competitors meet in the center of the ring, all with swords in hand. "Listen up everyone," Gunther speaks to the teams in a personal voice only they can hear. "His majesty does not want bloodshed and death as an outcome of this leg of the event as in previous years. If you are knocked out of the ring, then you are out of the competition, if your sword is knocked out of your hand then you are out of the competition. Those are the rules. Everyone ready?" Everyone shakes their head yes. "Then begin!"

Murata and his team back into a corner of the ring, the twins on either side of him as planned each holding two thin curved swords in both hands. They watch their competitors spread out into a semi circle, each an independent unit, clearly working for his own gain instead of the group's. The double black smiles to himself, he was a strategist at heart and these fools are unorganized and facing someone who had been alive for more than two-thousand years.

The red haired woman was the first to strike straight down the middle with the bulky man close behind. Hakim was definitely wise, Murata thought to himself as he allowed his brother to step forward to deal with both the woman and the man and he was still able to stay back and protect. Matin thin swords were fast as he basically held off two people at the same time. Murata knew for sure at that moment that both of these men had known war. The clashing of steel brought the double black out of his thoughts as he saw Hakim being attacked by the third member of the group. This was the first time that Murata had seen the man up close, his face was well defined and he was as tall or taller even then Yuri. But it was not his face and body that caught Murata's attention, it was his fluid motion with which he attacked a skilled man who held two swords. The twins fought with a grace that could be considered beautiful yet deadly but Murata knew had this been a real battle and this man had been the aggressor many would die before him. As the man tripped and sent Hakim rolling away, Murata readied himself and his sword for a fight as the man got closer, the double black could look him in the eyes. And what Murata saw their sent a cold shiver down his spine, those hazel eyes spoke volumes. They spoke of ruthlessness and pain.

"You are very beautiful Gieka." The man spoke, his eyes losing the hard edge and gaining playfulness that seem honest to Murata for some reason. This thought scared him even more but his sword did not wavier as it touched his opponent for the first time. They fought silently for a moment but the taller man decided to speak again. "I can see why our deity was so enamored with you." Murata concentration faltered for a moment but that was all the other man needed and he took his victory by grabbing Murata sword hand , making him hold in place , and swooping around and bringing his sword around to his neck, cutting him slightly. The double black cursed to himself, not in pain but because of his stupidity. "Sorry Gieka." He whispered into Murata's ears.

Murata could see the battle going on with the other four people, the twins had pushed the girl out of the ring and the bulky man was not far behind. When that was done the two turned towards the Murata and his captor. They approached slowly, since Murata still had his sword. Even though his hand was tightly grip in the other man's hand, he was still in the game. "Gentlemen, you can fight me while I still hold Gieka and possibly endanger his life or you can fight each other for the final spot. You may choose now." The entire crowd was silent as the twins faced each, invisible conversation passing between the two. Finally Hakim spoke aloud.

"We do not wish to hurt Geika and we will not fight one another, so we will forfeit the spot. Alexander, you are very much like your brother in that you understand your enemy with a single strike of the sword." They both bow to him and he lets go of Murata and bows in return but he does not comment on what is said. The crowd erupts into applause and Gunther comes out to the ring.

"Gieka and Alexander von Viltz advance to the next round!"

**YAY! An update! Thank you guys for hanging in there with me. Please read and review.**


End file.
